Lose the Shirt
by LauraNeatO
Summary: This is totally geared for TP fans. I wrote it as a joke for a friend, but it ended up being pretty good. In short: Pan and Trunks hook up and have a VERY happy ending... Never mind, though, how I censored the ending XDDD haha


A/N: I wrote this piece in exactly 60 minutes, after a friend of mine complained that I have never written a true TP before. And you know, for me being such an avid TP supporter and fan, he's RIGHT. I never really wrote a flat-out TP before. I hint at it, I build up to it, I imagine they'll get together in my world, etc etc, but they never really DO. So here they DO. But it's still PG-13 ; ) Barely, but it still is!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I could have beaten you if I wanted."

"Hahaha!" Trunks laughed again as he rubbed the towel against his hair, tussling it up even more. He stepped out of the gravity room and rubbed the towel against his neck, waiting for Pan to catch up, "Sure you could have."

Pan frowned as she followed Trunks, her eyes blazing, "I'm telling you I could have! And next time I WON'T go easy on you."

"I know," Trunks grinned to her, walking down the hallway to his room.

Pan felt slightly enraged once again. The sad thing was that she knew Trunks was going easy on _her_, and he still was able to see her moves faster than she could execute them. It was difficult to even land a hit on him, and no matter how many techniques she learned, or however much stronger she became, he was still too quick for her. It frustrated her more than anything, and every single time she challenged Trunks, her frustration would continue to build. Right now, just looking at him made her want to punch a cliff and scream so loud a mountain would crumble. His attitude made it even worse. The more lighthearted he was about the whole issue, the more she wanted to just strangle him. It didn't matter how close a friend he was! There was no way she could comprehend how he could overlook her feelings, and even if he didn't, there was nothing she could do to become better than him! It made her so _mad_!

Trunks yawned and kicked open the door, looking to her sleepily, "I'm gonna change. Do you wanna come in, or are you gonna change too?"

"I hardly broke a sweat, I don't know what you mean," Pan lied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hahaha, okay." Trunks grinned as he casually took off his shirt and threw it onto the desk chair in the corner of his suite. Pan stood against the wall with her arms crossed, seething in a silent storm as she watched a topless Trunks sift through his drawer. "Mmm, how about this one?" Trunks quickly donned a T-shirt, and spun around, proudly displaying a big _I AM THE CHAMPION_ across the chest, "Fitting enough?"

Pan uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists, "You take that off!"

"Oh come on, Pan," Trunks laughed as he tugged it, "You know it's perfect."

Pan narrowed her eyes to a deadly glare, "Take it off."

"Make me," Trunks teased with a devilish grin.

"Fine, I'll take it off _for_ you!" Pan sprinted to him, and pried for the shirt, as Trunks amusingly swatted her hands away, easily keeping up with her pace as she forced him back against the wall. He was laughing like a madman as Pan felt a strong determination to get her way. He wouldn't have his way with _everything!_

After failing to get his shirt off, she thought a better way to make him vulnerable would be to disable him for a bit, so instead of attacking the shirt, she dove for his sides, managing to brush his sensitive spots as his laughter quickly changed from amusement to a terrified high shrilled giggle.

"No! No! Stop! HAHAHA" Trunks batted away her arms, his face turning red with tears of laughter, "God no, that tickles, hahahaha!"

"I'll get you!" Pan grinned evilly as she closed in on her prey, making him even more sensitive the more he struggled against the wall.

"No! Haha! Stop! No!" Trunks grabbed her hips and got his revenge on her as he began to tickle her back, causing Pan to shriek and laugh with her own tears.

After a minute of this, they were both even more exhausted than before, and they quit their actions, breathing heavily and wiping their flushed faces, still getting over their giggle fits. It was then as Pan looked at Trunks, she realized how unbelievably sexy he looked. She couldn't get in any thoughts as she unknowingly stared at him, as he panted and grinned at her.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, a grin still on his face… but he never got a chance to get a word out. Before Trunks could react, Pan pounced on him, knocking him back against the wall, and unleashed all her frustrations as she rammed her lips to his in a sudden desperate movement that took Trunks completely by surprise.

Pan put her entire being into the kiss, grabbing his tussled hair with her powerful hands, kissing his lips deeper, as Trunks just stood there with eyes wide open, completely frozen by shock.

Pan tore her lips away from his and glared him deep in the eye, "_Kiss _me, you jerk!"

And she once again stole his lips, just as deeply as before, as Trunks' eyes were wide with confusion. After a few seconds, he seemed to come out of shock, but instead of kissing her back, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him, "Pan, what are you doing!"

"I'm kissing you." Pan began to tremor from emotions and possible rejection, unable to comprehend why he couldn't feel this need, this lust from deep inside… this _need_ for _release…_

"Pan, we can't do this. We can't!" Trunks' eyes were wide as his own body began to shake, "We can't!"

"Kiss me, oh god Trunks" Pan closed her eyes and pulled him to her again, kissing him as wildly as before, closing her body against his as her hunger for his body rose.

Trunks kept trying to pull away, "We can't… We…!"

Pan closed in their faces again, this time desperately fondling his back, holding him close as she rubbed her hips against his. Trunks suddenly seemed to lose his track of thought, and his eyes slowly closed as Pan's lips melted into his.

Trunks lost his conscious mind, as his fleeting awareness of the world became replaced with a physical driving need. Everything became clouded as he was only vaguely aware of his hands coming to her back, and him leaning into Pan's sensual, and incredibly sexy kiss.

He could feel her hands on his back, massaging him, and god, it felt so good. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't think anymore. There was nothing wrong with this. There was _nothing_ wrong with how he was feeling with her. His body began to feel an even greater need as Pan brought her hands lower on his back. Suddenly his world seemed so incredibly hot. Everything was so steaming, he couldn't think straight as he could feel his temperature rising, and could only express it in his desperate kiss. God, it felt so good. But it was too hot. God, it was too hot.

And god, it felt _so good_ when he vaguely sensed Pan struggling with his shirt. He wanted so much to undo hers. His need for her skin was like an addiction. He needed to feel her, like she was a drug. He needed her, he wanted her. God, it was wrong, but god, he wanted her. He let her totally have her way as she pulled his shirt off from over his head, and he brought her in again for another kiss as his hands moved to her own shirt.

Suddenly, he felt her pulling away, and he didn't understand. He tried to move in to kiss her again, but she stood up, and walked to the other side of the room. Trunks was still hot, and god, his body was physically rushing. His hormones were driving him crazy… He didn't understand it as he watched her walk away, "Where are you going?" Trunks felt like he would be sick, "Come back!"

"Here," Pan grinned a bit as she opened his shirt drawer and stuffed the shirt back in it, "That's better."

"What?" Trunks tensed as he tried to understand what was going on, though he knew that if he were thinking clearly he might have known. But god, what was she doing? Why did she leave him? Why didn't she come back?

"Now I'm happy again," Pan walked back to the bed.

"I…. I don't understand," Trunks tried to hold in his tremors from the aftershock of what just happened.

"_I'm_ the champion," Pan grinned as she slid closer to him again and leaned in for another kiss.

It suddenly hit Trunks, then, what she had just done. Suddenly all feelings of lust were evaporated as his eyes went wide and the shock of it set in, "You took off my shirt!"

"Kiss me," Pan grinned as she puckered.

"You took it off! You took off my shirt!" Trunks stood up and looked down to his bare chest, half in surprise and half in disbelief.

Pan frowned, "You can take mine off too."

"No!" Trunks' mouth dropped three feet, "I can't believe you! I can't believe you took off my shirt! Is that what you were trying to do all along?.!"

"Well, the shirt made me upset, but now I'm happy again. Come on back to the bed, Trunks."

Trunks glared as he strolled to the drawer to pull it out again, "I can't believe you, Pan."

"What?"

Trunks frowned with disappointment as he put the shirt back on, "I just can't _believe _you! That was so _wrong_, how could you just _do_ that to me!"

"Trunks…" Pan stood up and walked toward him again.

"No, don't come close to me. Get out of my room!"

"Trunks…" Pan slid her finger down his chest.

"Pan, get out of my room. Get _out_."

Pan reached up to kiss him again, and ironically, met no struggle on Trunks' part. He didn't kiss back, but accepted her kiss without feeling. Though… as her kiss deepened, so did her grip as she began to make her way down his back again with her hands.

He hated her! Trunks hated her! How could she just play with his heart like that. It was wrong to do this! God, it was wrong, but…

but...

God, it felt so good...

As Pan kissed him deeper, it was as if the spark in his body roared to life again, and before Trunks could think of battling it…. He figured it wouldn't hurt if he leaned in for just one kiss. And then maybe a little deeper. Maybe it wasn't so wrong after all. It was such a petty incident, how could he ever have been angry with her in the first place? God, her kisses felt so good.

It was beyond his awareness that they made their way back to the bed again. And this time, it really didn't faze him when his shirt was torn off and tossed to the floor… with all the rest of their clothes.

The End : )


End file.
